It worked out
by Uchihayoai
Summary: It seems that Itachi caused the day to go bad for himself and his parents. But wonderfully great for Sasuke and kakashi


Sasuke was at the kitchen table, setting up the materials needed for his touring session. Normally his mom forced her way into doing it, but she was out with itachi. He was at the hospital, he swallowed rat poison and may or may not get his stomach pumped. Before itachi got in the car he whispered "worth it" to Sasuke with his three 100 dollar bills. Sasuke wasn't there, but apparently fugaku bet itachi to swallow rat poison for $300 and a trip to his favorite restaurant.

Apparently, Itachi accepted the bet. Sasuke didn't have academic smarts, but he was sure he was smarter than in brother in every other case.

"Dad, when are you leaving?" sasuke called his the dinning room to the living room. Fugaku was being kicked out the house until mikato says he can come back.

"Just about to leave" he said as he walked into the room with sasuke. "I am not going against your mother" he reached into his pocket and handed sasuke a 20 dollars bill. "For not being like your brother"

"Sweet" Sasuke smiled putting the bill in his shorts. It seems not being stupid makes less money. "Don't forget your wallet, and phone charger" it was a bad habit fugaku had. And with that he went upstairs for he's charger.

Bored, sasuke went to the living room and turned the TV on. He sat in front of the couch on the floor, due to the couch being taken up with luggage. There was enough clothes for a month vacation. And knowing mikato, she has no problem kicking him out for two months. Fugaku came back him his room and zipped up his bags.

"Be good for your mother and don't give kakashi trouble" he ruffled sasuke's hair and threw a bag over his shoulder and carried two in his hand.

"I won't, bye." Sasuke waved to his father as he went out the door to his car. Later driving off. Sasuke moved up to the couch and looked at the clock hanging on the wall separating the living room and kitchen. It was 2:35 and kakashi should be there in about 10 minutes.

Sasuke flipping through channels, not actually watching the show. Just thinking about his teacher and his crush on him. Their last session kakashi touch his thigh while congratulating him on answering a question correctly. Sasuke may or may not of masturbated that night.

The doorbell ringing knocked Sasuke out of his thoughts. Sasuke got up and answered the door "good afternoon"

"Good afternoon, sasuke. You're mother called and told me about what happened" kakashi stepped into the house adjusting the doctors mask on his face.

"I find it quite funny really" Sasuke closed the door and locked it behind kakashi "itachi would do anything for the right price" sasuke walked to the dinning room and kakashi followed.

"Unfortunately it seems true" kakashi set his shoulder bag on the table and took a set. "So for today, math or science?" sasuke liked kakashi as a teacher because he let him choose the lessons.

"Maybe uh" Sasuke took a moment to think as he sat in the chair next to kakashi and scooted close "math" sasuke was better at science than math and really wanted to be close to kakashi. Kakashi often get close to explain the problems on the paper in front of Sasuke.

Kakashi nodded his head and took out the lesson plans. They got started working on reviews and going over formulas. During this time kakashi had his hand on Sasuke thigh, higher than last time. Sasuke was having a hard time focusing on the lesson trying his best not to get hard.

Sasuke gave it another minute before sitting back in his chair giving out a big puff of air. "I can't focus" Sasuke groaned. Sasuke put his hand over kakashi's hand moved it up the his erected dick. Kakashi hummed in response, Sasuke could tell his was a good hum.

Kakashi rose from his seat and stood behind sasuke's chair. Sasuke looked back at him slightly confused. Kakashi took off his mask and allowed Sasuke to see his face for the first time.

Sasuke blushed at seeing the rest of kakashi's handsome face. Kakashi leaned down and whispered in sasuke's ear "you wouldn't mind finishing this up in your room, wouldn't you" Sasuke shivered and nodded his head. He couldn't believe this was happening, he expected kakashi to rejected him.

"Come on" kakashi stood straight and ran his hands down from sasuke's neck to mid arms.

Sasuke stood up and looked at the older man "um this way" he pointed and started walking. He felt as if he were buring with embarrassment, something like this should only be a dream.

The both walked up the stairs and down a long hallway to sasuke's room. Sasuke opened up his door and walked in, turning back to kakashi "this is my room"

Kakashi look around and smiled "very clean" kakashi walked to Sasuke and leaned down to kiss him. Sasuke was surprised at first but soon started kissing back, holding onto kakashi's shirt. Ones of kakashi's hands went up sasuke's shirt feeling at his nipples, pinching slightly at one. Sasuke moaned a little and kakashi dipped his tongue in Sasuke's mouth.

Sasuke pushes his tongue against kakashi's, liking of the kiss and his nipple. He stepped into the touch, moaning into the kiss. After a bit of kissing and nipples being teased, kakashi moved his hands down and grabbed sasuke's ass. Sasuke was a little shocked but liked it.

Kakashi picked sasuke up and held the smaller body to his. The kiss only. Broken for a second. Kakashi walked to sasuke's bed and laid Sasuke on the edge of it. Sasuke looked up at kakashi slight out of breath.

"you really wanna do this?" kakashi asked seriously. He didn't want Sasuke to feel forced at all.

Sasuke nodded his head, "yes I-I do" Sasuke cheek got a deep crimson at admitting it out loud. Sasuke moved his legs a bit, it felt uncomfortable just Having them hang.

Kakashi leaned down and kissed sasuke's lips, "good" he mumbled out before pulling off sasuke's shirt. Sasuke looked at himself as good as he could. But what he did see was a bulge in kakashi's pants. He made his mouth water up.

Kakashi moved from sasuke's lips to kissing down his neck, carful not to leave marks. Kakashi licked a nipple and bit it teasingly. He could feel Sasuke shiver under him, he liked that a lot. He used his hand to twist, pull, and pinch at sasuke's other nipple. Sasuke let out breathless moans and arched off the bed. Kakashi sucked on nipple and played with it in his mouth.

Sasuke wrapped his legs around kakashi wanting much more than that. He could feel his dick twitching against kakashi's body. Sasuke held around kakashi's neck, "m-more, kakashi" kakashi switched his actions on the nipples, playing with the dry one. Sasuke let out a desperate moan. He could feel his insides tingle. He wanted this so bad. But then remembered a fantasy he always had.

"Um kakashi? Do you think mmhh.. I can suck .. you" the words came out slowly. Kakashi gave one last lick to the nipple and pulled off. Kakashi looked down at him with a slight smirk.

"Of course you can" kakashi's voice was slightly more deep and it makes sasuke shiver. Sasuke dropped his legs and kakashi stood up straight. Sasuke moved into the middle of the bed and in did his shorts. Kakashi took off his clothes and sat in front of Sasuke.

"You, think you can get it all?" kakashi asked almost tauntingly. Sasuke stared at kakashi's impressive length and good width. Sasuke shook his head and leaned down "I can still try right?" he looked up, grabbing the length. Kakashi nodded his head " yes, you might like it too"

Sasuke couldn't help but smiles and licked up kakashi's length and started sucking on the head. Kakashi groans and played with sasuke's ass, squeezing it and rubbing it. Sasuke liked it a lot he pushed his ass into kakashi's hand. He was also carful to not scratch kakashi with his teeth.

Sasuke was having some fun playing with the hard dick. He'd lick the tip and then take in as much as he could. Bobbing his head up and down. Kakashi pushed off sasuke's shorts so they hung around sasuke's knees. Kakashi pulled sasuke's head off of him.

"No I wasn't done" a string of saliva mixed with precum connected Sasuke to the tip of kakashi. Kakashi chuckled, " you sound like you really enjoyed that" Sasuke couldn't help as his entire was pure red, he sat up and started stuttering out an excuse.

The older male shushed the other and pulled his body to his "lets get this off of you" he sat Sasuke on his lap and pulled the shorts off completely. And shyly, "yeah, sounds good" and Sasuke pulled off his boxers.

Kakashi sat sasuke in front of him. Sasuke looked away, he could tell kakashi was analyzing him. And kakashi was, he was also calming himself so he didn't tear Sasuke apart. Sasuke felt a little nervous being naked in front of him, it wasn't everyday you are naked in front of your tutor. But it is everyday you imagine it.

Kakashi pulled sasuke's legs and dragged his body to him. Caught off guard sasuke feel back onto the bed and looked up onto kakashi's eyes. Kakashi gabbed the back of sasuke's knees, pushing them up and apart. Sasuke kept his legs in place after kakashi's hand moved away.

"suck on my fingers sasuke" kakashi brought three fingers to sasuke's to lips. Sasuke nodded his head and gave a it a lick before taking it into his mouth. During that kakashi ran his free hand up and down sasuke's thighs. Stopping every now and then to give the small erection a gentle tease.

Kakashi pulled his fingers from sasuke's mouth and placed a finger at his entrance, "you might feel a bit discomfort" circled the entrance slowly preparing Sasuke.

"Its fine, I do that to myself and it always feels really good. It doesn't hurt long too" sasuke's voice stopped cracking up and became clear. It was obvious to kakashi that it was from lust.

With that said, kakashi pushed in his finger into the tight hot hole. Sasuke arched his back and covered his mouth to muffle a moan, it was a habit. "let me hear you Sasuke, we are here alone. Don't worry" Sasuke nodded his head and moved his hand. It felt a lot better having kakashi's finger in him than his own.

"Tell me Sasuke, who do you think of when you masturbate" kakashi began thrusting his finger. "I-I think of you mhh!" Sasuke replied quickly. Kakashi nodded his head, "you think of me doing this to you. What a dirty boy you are."

Sasuke only hummed in response, he couldn't believe how good that one finger felt in him. Sasuke's breathing became heavier and he gripped onto the blanket tightly. Kakashi knew Sasuke was close to cumming. The thought excited him. He carefully sneaked in another finger, Sasuke didn't seem to mind at all. He was too captivated to feel any pain.

" 'Kashi, I'm gonna cum" Sasuke voice was a little above a whisper. Sasuke's hands couldn't stay still. They were on his nipples, in his hair, grabbing at the bedding. Then finally on his dick, rubbing it desperately. Soon with a few fast strokes, Sasuke moaned loudly and cummed. Is was liquidy and sprayed mostly on sasuke's stomach and chest.

Kakashi stopped his fingers, just so he wouldn't overwhelm Sasuke. Kakashi watched as sasuke's chest moved up and down, going slower and slower. "Do you still want to continue?" kakashi had to ask. He was glad when Sasuke nodded his head.

Sasuke rolled onto his side and got up on his hands and knees. He looked back at the older man, "please don't stop. I want more" Sasuke wiggled his ass and spread his legs. making sure kakashi can see all of him. And kakashi did see all of him, and he couldn't wait anymore. "Then I'll give you what you want" he said lining up dick to entrance.

Sasuke shivered with excitement and pushed back on the tip. kakashi grabbed sasuke's hips and slowly pushed Sasuke onto him. He groaned at having the head engulfed in the incredibly tight heat.

"yes" sasuke moaned out pushing himself back more. Kakashi was surprised at how well sasuke was taking it, for a moment he wondered if Sasuke don't this before. But he didn't really care, Sasuke felt too good to care. He thrusted in the rest of the way. Sasuke moaned loudly and began moving himself on the length. Kakashi watched Sasuke for a moment enjoying the view, he was also letting sasuke's body get use to having a dick in it. He felt a little bad, he saw a small amount of blood on him, he knew it was from Sasuke.

Sasuke let out lots of groans and whines. He didn't imagine sex feeling like this. It got even better when kakashi started thrusting into him. Sasuke's body shook with excitement. They both were enjoying this very much.

It was a good amount of time before kakashi was near his ends. But he wasn't worried he could go a few rounds without stopping. But Sasuke was close, and Sasuke didn't know how much more he could take. Sasuke didn't want it to end.

Sasuke upper body laid on the bed and he held tight on to the blankets as he was being fucked. He didn't hold back any moan or whine. Kakashi reached below Sasuke and started to rub his dick. Which surprised Sasuke, but then Sasuke didn't mind. Sasuke started to cum, moaning out Kakashi's name.

Kakashi was shocked when Sasuke got a lot more tight on him, almost hard to thrust. Within a few more thrusts, kakashi emptied himself inside Sasuke. Sasuke shivered from the cum inside of him.

Kakashi pulled out of Sasuke and Sasuke laid down. They both caught their breath. "You understand you can't tell anyone right?" kakashi said laying down on a pillow.

"Of course" Sasuke said with a smile and got up and crawled to kakashi " I don't wanna risk not being able to be fucked by you" Sasuke laid on top of kakashi, setting his head on his chest.

Kakashi hummed and put a hand on sasuke's back. "If I got a picture of you, would you tell anyone?" kakashi was curious and did was a picture.

Sasuke thought for a moment, "10 pictures and you buy me a vibrator and lubricant" Sasuke looked up at kakashi with a smile.

"Deal" he sat up. And Sasuke moved off of him and whispered a "yes" kakashi got up and put his underwear on and grabbed his phone out of his pocket. He told Sasuke what position to get in and snapped a picture.

After the pictures and both of them were fully dress, Sasuke had slight trouble due to numb legs. "kakashi um, can I put your number in my phone?" Sasuke asked shyly, he hoped this wasn't going to be a one time thing between them.

"Sure thing" Sasuke smiled " hand me your phone" Sasuke grabbed his phone and unlocked and went into his contacts. He gave the phone to kakashi. "I'm going to put my name as 'kev' for just in case"

"I understand, but why Kev?" Sasuke watched as kakashi put I. His number. "Kev is my nickname I had in middle School" Sasuke ooed. Kakashi handed his phone back, "I stayed longer than I should. I'll leave before your mom has a chance of seeing me" kakashi began to walk down stairs.

Sasuke followed, "alright see you next time" kakashi grabbed his stuff and put his bag over his shoulder "next time" he said as he walked to the front door opening it and stepping out. "oh yeah, I won't be able to answer any texts or calls tonight. I'll be with my parents"

"Okay" Sasuke said and closed the door. He took a deep breath and ran upstairs. He jumped on to his bed and took a moment to take in what just took place.

After calming down he took off his blanket, took it downstairs, and poured red juice on the cum spots. Then he threw it in the washer machine. He wasn't taking any chances


End file.
